


瑞瓦肖在下雪

by V07225



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 15





	瑞瓦肖在下雪

瑞瓦肖在下雪。

哈里躺在床上，眼睛看向窗外。他知道有一只爬虫，一只小小的微不足道又可笑的爬虫，正在街道上爬行——瑞瓦肖涌向它，苔藓和冻土，厚厚的一层沥青和冷而脆硬的座椅，弹球坑，枯黄的草。

衰败，衰败和杂乱无章，那只爬虫看起来像是个脑子。

“哈里。”

那是你的脑子。

巨大工业怪兽，破烂木门和更多的破烂木门，港口海面上的浮冰。不知道会不会变得更糟，但绝对没有在变得更好，这是瑞瓦肖。

“哈里。”

她的鲜活的生命力被抽走了，在视觉上，这就好比一座城市的*色彩*和*饱和度*，它们被抽走了——一个曾经美丽的姑娘，现在是苍白的躯壳，在海边的冻土上沉睡，沉睡在乳白色和青灰色的雾，死气沉沉的梦落在她肩膀上。

经过短暂的沉睡，我们永生不眠。

“哈里。”

警探感觉自己好像刚刚才真正*睁开*眼睛。他看到了金.葛城。警督坐在他身上，赤身裸体，肩背上铺了乳白色和浅灰色的光。

“你没穿衣服。”警探说。

葛城警督脸上的表情很微妙。大多数时候，他脸上没有任何表情，可现在警督把左边眉毛挑高，嘴角和眼角一起向下垂。这个表情让警督看起来很鲜活，他身上有一种跟这个房间… …跟街道和冻土以及沉甸甸的天空… …跟瑞瓦肖不一样的东西。

这些东西被隐藏得很好，它们藏在警督身体里——藏在一些柔软冰冷的东西下面，拒绝*衰败*。

哈里突然明白了葛城警督为什么会穿橙色夹克。

“你真的把昨晚的事情忘掉了。”警督说。

我忘了吗？

快敲敲你的头。爬虫脑，让爬虫脑回来，把你自己从地板上捡起来，捡起来拼好。

哈里感到一种名为*紧张*的情绪。警督坐在他胯骨上，*紧张*就从他们叠在一起的躯干底下爬出来。

“我喝多了。”哈里说。他把手挡在脸上，从手指缝后面偷看警督的表情，后者看起来并不像是在生气，“我不确定我有没有嗑——”

“没有。”葛城左边的眉毛落下来，“是*我们*喝多了。”

“抱歉。”

“我们一起。”

“抱歉，然后呢？”

“然后我们做爱。”葛城警督说。他的声音低沉柔和，大提琴一样的音色，哈里不知道自己有多少年没听过大提琴演奏了。他这句话像是坐在书房里说出来的——哈里脑子里的金.葛城警督，坐在落了灰尘的书房里，和卷宗典籍坐在一起，翻着书籍享用一天里唯一的那根烟。现实里的金.葛城警督，坐在哈里.杜博阿胯骨上，没穿衣服，他用从书房里带出来的声音说“然后我们做爱”。

“抱歉，我一定搞砸了。”哈里把另一只手也捂在脸上，“我没忘——没全忘，这不属于那种我想忘记或者想搞砸的事情。”

“所以你选择… …”

“抱歉，让我想一想，金，我需要一点时间。”

“抱歉警探。”警督叹了口气。

哈里.杜博阿在他自己的巴掌下面眨眨眼，他不确定金脸上那个*表情*是不是在笑——那看起来确实像一个笑容，需要你去耐心寻找的那种。

“你曾经让我告诉你一个秘密。”警督双手垂在身体两侧。被拉长的流线型线条，实在难以想象这样的线条可以在瑞瓦肖奔跑一整天，可以那么迅捷地拔枪… …还有他的射击，他开枪的动作… …他昨晚坐在你身上的样子。

“可你一直没告诉我。”哈里发出沉重的呼吸，“我问了好多次。”

“想知道我对你的第一印象吗。”

“这就是那个秘密吗，金？”

“是。”

“我猜——超级明星警探，传奇人物，有一颗火热的心。”

“一块用酒精和思必得粘在一起的烂肉。”警督说。

“噢。”

“你现在的样子和那时候很像。”金把双手放在哈里.杜博阿小腹上。他的手指细长，指腹有薄薄的一层茧，他们顺着警探下腹的线条穿梭过一片丛林。乌黑的，蜷曲的，那感觉算不上太糟。

“抱歉。你给了我很大帮助，金，你的橙色夹克。”

“知道我现在对你的印象吗？”警督把上半身微微俯下来，哈里.杜博阿能看到他左肩上浅色的伤疤，还有一些淤青，零零散散的，像补丁。这看起来很*性感*，淤青和伤疤可以让一名警督看起来非常*性感*。

“我知道，我是抱歉警探。”哈里把双手放回到胸前。现在他的双眼上毫无遮挡，那双从长久的、噩梦不断的黑色睡眠中醒来的眼睛。

“你是——”葛城叹了口气，他嘴角似乎在这声叹息中向上勾了一下。然后警督更多地俯下身去：“我真高兴我们找到了伊苏林迪竹节虫。”

“伊苏林迪竹节虫。”杜博阿警探发现自己在重复这段话时笑了出来。细长的腿，像踩着高跷，触须从头上垂落下来。柔软的、白色的发丝。

“我不该质疑它的存在。”金.葛城捉住哈里.杜博阿的手，把他按在自己胸口上，“摸摸我，哈里。”

“哈里。”

他发现自己很喜欢葛城警督叫“哈里”的语气，还有那美妙的发音。

“你摸到什么？”

“你的身体，金。”

“跟我描述一下你摸到的这个东西。”警督把双腿分得更开，他开始用身体去碰触杜博阿警探的阴茎。

“他很瘦，不再那么年轻，但皮肤很细腻… …我能摸到他皮肤和肌肉包裹下的骨骼，能感受他的起伏和动作。”哈里双手抚上葛城警督的前胸，“他的皮肤是冷的，像瑞瓦肖屋顶上的雪… …这段时间总是下雪，又软又冷的白花花的棉絮，它们会把我和你都埋起来。”

“而我摸到——”金.葛城一手撑在床铺上，另一只手从杜博阿警探胸腹部向下抚摸，“一尊雕像。被岁月侵蚀，在酒精里慢慢被泡得膨胀发软，空隙里填充了大量思必得，裹上一层破败臃肿的灰黑色棉絮。”

哈里.杜博阿又想道歉了，他不知道一边*勃起*一边道歉是不是明智的做法。葛城警督用优美的、细长的手指刺激他的阴茎，然后他感觉警督瘦削的臀部慢慢压向自己。

那其中有一些湿润粘稠的东西，一些腥气。

葛城警督的身体很生涩——他很少喝酒，每天只抽一根烟，节制且自律得像弓箭上一根绷得非常紧的弦——但他内部*竟然*是那样灼热。

穿过冻土的国度，找到一座火炉。

哈里.杜博阿双手扶住警督的腰。他想到旅社的院子——院子里那棵树，树上一截一截的彩色楼梯，还有*吊人*。他悬挂在那里，臃肿，腐败，恶臭，眼球和舌头向外凸出，腿上的盔甲把这具躯体坠向地面。

坠向地面。逃不过的地心引力。

那些最先屈服于*引力*的东西落在他身体下面，黑色和红色，黏糊糊的一团。

他的纹身，他的过去，他的眼睛。

他曾躺在楼上的房间里，躺在卡洁拉床上——他进入她，而子弹进入他。

吊人，吊人，吊人、

哈里.杜博阿发出一声呻吟，像快要溺死的人，即将死在岸边的鱼。

一场从瑞瓦肖上空略过的战争。悬挂的利刃，打偏的子弹，炸药被埋进土里。

葛城警督把他吞得更深。警督晃动腰部和臀部的姿势幼稚生涩得让人尴尬，但他很认真。哈里想，自己大概会被警督烫伤，他那么*灼热*。

战争在上空盘旋。有两个人——哈里.杜博阿和金.葛城——挡在即将俯冲的战争之间。一尊雕像，一场覆盖所有屋顶的雪。会发光的肺。

“谢谢你的橙色夹克。”警探开始回应葛城警督的动作，“你把我拉了出来。”

“谢谢你的竹节虫。”警督回答。

“那是莉娜的竹节虫。”哈里.杜博阿坐了起来。

“好吧。”金.葛城把双手搭在警探肩膀上，“谢谢你的‘风格’和‘迪斯科’。”

战栗从脚趾爬上大脑，现在他们终于有了点*鲜活*的东西，那是非常明亮的颜色。

“我真高兴你能来41分居工作。”

“我也很高兴，哈里，你是哈里.杜博阿。”

瑞瓦肖在下雪。

她这段时间总是在下雪，把很多东西盖起来。等雪化的时候，他们其中一些会留下来，一些会变成*新的*，而另一些会消失不见。

不知道会不会变得*更好*，但总有人这么希望，希望她好歹不要变得*更糟*。

这是瑞瓦肖。


End file.
